


we're all a little bit gay, aren’t we?

by eveningsapphic



Series: no homo (yet) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, bff hyukvi, hyukbin, just a lot of fluff ok, sanghyuk still isnt gay ofc, seriously, side wontaek - Freeform, so much inner monologue, still more plot than the last one, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsapphic/pseuds/eveningsapphic
Summary: Sanghyuk had been fine just being straight until he met Hongbin. He was still straight of course, but he wanted to date Hongbin anyways.





	we're all a little bit gay, aren’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> This, too, is very long and unnecessary. Idk why i can’t just get straight to the point of things. 
> 
> Anyways this is the second work of a series and i would recommend reading the first one first, it’s probably not life or death but it would make a lot more sense lol
> 
> (Btw i actually read through this)

Sanghyuk was late. He wished it was class he was late for, considering it wasn’t a big deal and he usually was anyway, but it wasn’t. He’d actually just finished his last afternoon class for the day, and what he was late for was actually important. He was going to meet Hongbin for coffee, and he couldn’t for the life of him find something to wear. He had recently discovered that everything he owned was trash. And it definitely wasn’t good enough for Hongbin. 

He started when Wonsik suddenly walked into the room. «You don’t have to look so surprised,» said Wonsik when Sanghyuk stared at him. «I live here too.» 

Wonsik was, unfortunately, Sanghyuk’s roommate. Also, more unfortunately, he was his best friend, and therefore forced to love him no matter what. Even if he was disturbing him in a moment of distress. «I know that. Don’t talk please. I’m busy.» 

Wonsik rolled his eyes. «Right,» he said, flopping down on his bed and opening his laptop. «I don’t think Hongbin cares a lot if you wear a blue sweater or a green one. I thought you were just meeting straight after class? Why don’t you just wear what you wore all day?»

Sanghyuk glared at him. «If you were going out with Taekwoon, would you wear that?» he said suspiciously, gesturing at Wonsik’s worn out jeans and t-shirt full of holes. 

«Taekwoon loves me for who I am, thank you very much,» said Wonsik, but he subconciously picked at a hole in his sleeve. 

«Mhm,» said Sanghyuk. «I’m sure he does. But I don’t want to look as much as a mess as you do, and I’ve already given enough bad impressions as it is. So if you could just please...»

«Fine, fine,» said Wonsik, not really seeming very interested from where he sat with his nose buried in the computer screen. «But go with the green one.»

Sanghyuk picked up the green sweater, inspecting it with a suspicious look on his face, and said, «You’re right. The blue one would’ve been all wrong.» He pulled it over his head and grabbed his phone, darting for the door, more late than ever. «Bye!» he yelled at Wonsik before slamming the door shut. 

—

When he got to the coffee shop, Hongbin was already sat at a window table, sipping a large black coffee. He looked up when Sanghyuk sat down opposite him. «Oh, you came,» he said. «I almost thought you’d changed your mind about ‘being gay’ and all that.» He had an amused twinkle in his eye and Sanghyuk was hopelessly endeared. 

«You don’t have to say that every time,» he grumbled, but it struck him that behind the playful smile, Hongbin might actually be worried. 

It had been two weeks since they had first met. Sanghyuk had been paid by Wonsik to go out with Hongbin as a favour to Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk had been convinced that nothing would come of it, since he, after all, was not actually gay. But his heart had decided it didn’t care that his brain kept saying just that, and he had ended up very much attracted to Hongbin after all. He’d had many internal conflicts after the date (and the hookup), his brain telling him that he wasn’t actually into Hongbin, that it had been experimenting, whatever. He’d been so stressed about the whole thing that Wonsik had yelled at him and told him to think about what Hongbin might be feeling about the situation. 

A couple of days later, Hongbin had texted him, asking if he wanted to get coffee or something. Sanghyuk very much wanted that, but he had many more internal conflicts about it before Wonsik smacked him in the head and told him to say yes. «Taekwoon said to tell you he’ll kill you if you hurt him,» Wonsik had said lightly, but, although it was a joke, it had made Sanghyuk even more stressed than he already was. 

Sanghyuk didn’t really have a lot of experience with feelings. He’d dated a few people before, but they hadn’t been serious, and they hadn’t been boys. Sanghyuk still felt bad about leading Hongbin on in the first place, and Hongbin had told him many times not to worry about it, but Sanghyuk still worried. 

There was still a part of his brain that told him he shouldn’t have feelings for Hongbin, that he wasn’t supposed to be gay. He had nothing against gay people, some of his best friends, including Wonsik, were gay, but he had never thought of himself as gay, or anything close to gay, not even bi or pan, and it was like an itch in his brain that kept nagging at him. 

He had still decided to not listen to his brain and go out with Hongbin anyway, and found out he didn’t regret it. They’d met up many times over the past two weeks, and Sanghyuk just liked Hongbin more and more. He loved his smile, his humor, his whole personality, really. He loved how introvert he was around most people, usually preferring to stay in his own dorm gaming or reading, but opened up around Sanghyuk and became a completely different person. He loved his hair, his dimples and everything about the way he looked. No girl Sanghyuk had dated had ever been as beautiful as Hongbin. He wished he had the guts to tell him all this, but something was holding him back. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and it was still new and raw and insecure. 

Another thing about Sanghyuk’s recent self realisation, had been to think about other guys. He’d quickly figured he must be bi or something, so that had to mean he’d find other guys attractive, right? Except he didn’t. And the thing was, he didn’t really find girls attractive anymore either. Whoever he saw, when considering their looks, he only compared them to Hongbin. And no one ever stood a chance to reach the same standard. 

Hongbin took his hand over the table, pulling him from his thoughts. «I ordered ice tea for you,» he said, smiling softly. Sanghyuk wanted to kiss that smile. «I know you’re not a big fan of coffee.»

«I’m not a caffeine junkie like you, that’s right,» said Sanghyuk sarcasticly, and Hongbin laughed. Sanghyuk loved to make Hongbin laugh. 

«What were you thinking about just now?» asked Hongbin. 

«You,» Sanghyuk said without thinking and blushed, but it had been true. 

Hongbin blushed too, ducking behind his coffee to hide a shy smile. «What about me?» he said quietly, squeezing Sanghyuk’s hand. Sanghyuk just smiled and squeezed back. He had never been afraid of PDA, and holding Hongbin’s hand was one of the best feelings ever. 

«Nothing,» he said. «Just...» Was this the time to talk about it all? They’d already had the discussion about how Sanghyuk had never been attracted to a boy before, and it hadn’t been that bad. Hongbin had just smiled and been his understanding self, claiming that it was all just fine. He had just laughed about the whole business with Wonsik paying him, telling him to get his money back, and Sanghyuk then insisting that he’d gotten a far better deal than he’d hoped for. Hongbin had blushed and insisted he usually didn’t hook up with guys he’d just met, especially not guys who got paid to be with him, and Sanghyuk had laughed and said that if that made anyone a prostitute it’d be him. 

Everything was so easy with Hongbin. Everything seemed perfect. Sanghyuk kept wondering if something was wrong after all and he just hadn’t noticed. Maybe he didn’t want to notice. 

«You can talk to me you know,» said Hongbin sweetly. «We’ve known each other for two weeks, but if there’s anything...» He trailed off. Okay so maybe neither of them were very good with taking about emotions. Not the ones that included them, together. They both had reason to be insecure about the other, Sanghyuk thought. He was insecure because Hongbin was the first boy he’d ever had feelings for and he didn’t really know how real it was. Hongbin was probably insecure for the same reason. Sanghyuk just wasn’t sure. Why would Hongbin date someone who didn’t even know if he liked boys, someone who could just figure out that Hongbin was just an experiment and he didn’t actually like him at all? Sanghyuk wouldn’t do that, but as far as Hongbin knew, he probably could. Hongbin was so much better than him, there was probably plenty of guys who wanted to date him, so why would he choose Sanghyuk?

«It’s just... You know I won’t leave you right?» said Sanghyuk, rather rushed. 

Hongbin started. «What do you mean by that?» he said, caught off guard. 

«You know, I’m having sort of an identity crisis here, and you’re kind of stuck in the middle of it—I’m really sorry about that by the way—and I’m not sure about a lot of things, but I’m very sure about you. I just want you to know that. I’ve known you for like two weeks but you’re already one of my favourite people in the world and I kind of like everything about you in a totally non-platonic, very gay way, and I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to sound stupid, but now I already do so...» 

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. Hongbin was blushing bright red, looking carefully around at the other people in the coffee shop, probably not used to such profound public love declarations. 

«You don’t sound stupid,» he said after a short pause. «You don’t sound stupid at all. Thank you. I mean it.» He hesitated and took a sip from his coffee. «I... really like you too. In a non-platonic, very gay way.» He laughed a little. «I’m sorry about making you feel like you couldn’t talk to me. I know this is hard for you, not really being sure about what you want and your sexuality and all. I didn’t bring it up because I wanted to give you time to figure it out. I didn’t want to push you.»

«I do know what I want,» Sanghyuk insisted, taking back the hand Hongbin had withdrawn. «I want you. Honestly. I don’t care what sexuality that makes me. I just don’t want you to think that you’re just an experiment to me, that I’ll keep saying that I’m ‘not actually gay’ or whatever, and I’m really sorry for that by the way, getting sucked off by you was clearly very gay.»

Hongbin looked around again, scandalised. Sanghyuk grinned slightly. Hongbin was still a very introverted person who probably didn’t want his sex life broadcasted in a coffee shop. «I’m also sorry about making you talk about feelings in public,» he added, to which Hongbin just rolled his eyes. 

«I’ll survive,» he said, «at least for now.» The amused glint in his eyes was back, and Sanghyuk felt back on safe ground. He relaxed more, stroking Hongbin’s fingertips with his, drinking his ice tea which had arrived somewhere during all the confessions. 

«I’m glad,» he said. «I have you for the day, and I wasn’t planning to quit on this date just yet.»

Hongbin smiled. «Oh, was this a date? I didn’t know. I just thought it was a casual hangout between friends.» 

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes. «Well if you don’t want the date.»

«No, I do,» said Hongbin quickly, and they both laughed. 

—

They just walked around in the city all day, deciding not to worry about school for one day, neither of them (at least not Hongbin) very behind on any work. They got ice cream, and Sanghyuk, not managing to contain his childishness, smeared his all over Hongbin’s face. Hongbin glared and refused to let Sanghyuk lick it directly off his face, but Sanghyuk was more than happy just getting a napkin and buying him an extra coffee. 

It all wasn’t much different than just hanging out with a friend, except he got to hold Hongbin’s hand and kiss his cheek and it was all very fluffy. They took a long walk in the park too, and Sanghyuk had never felt more at ease with his phone off, not even caring that he might get messages he should reply to. He just cared about Hongbin’s hand in his and his sort voice, talking about anything and everything as they slowly got to know each other better. 

They sat on a bench under a tree and Hongbin was telling him that his favourite color was blue. Sanghyuk said that he looked great in blue, and he got a sudden urge to tell Hongbin just how beautiful he thought he was no matter what he wore, but he contained himself. Though the shy smile Hongbin gave at the compliment made him want to spill everything. 

«I, eh, I think you look great all the time really,» he said clumsily. 

Hongbin blinked. «Thank you,» he said, surprised. He hesitated. «You too. I think you look great too.»

«Sorry, I’m not good at compliments,» said Sanghyuk. 

«Me neither. I’m not good at recieving them either.»

«I don’t see why,» said Sanghyuk, leaning his head on Hongbin’s shoulder. «You must be getting them all the time.»

«That’s sweet of you,» said Hongbin quietly, resting his head on Sanghyuk’s hair, kissing the top of his head. Sanghyuk wanted to stay there forever. «I’m not used to it though. I haven’t exactly dated a lot of people, and compliments from my mom get old after a while.» He laughed a little. 

«I’m sure what your mom tells you is very true,» said Sanghyuk. «But I’ll make sure to give you a lot of compliments, if you can handle how awkward they’ll be.» He leaned up to press a kiss to Hongbin’s jaw. 

«I think I’ll handle it.» Sanghyuk didn’t have to look at Hongbin to know he was smiling. 

—

Hongbin brought him back to his own dorm in the afternoon. They went to the same college so it was the same building, but they’d never really crossed paths before since they were on opposite sides of the building and didn’t have any of the same classes. They’d hung out a lot in Hongbin’s dorm the last couple of weeks, just gaming or talking or sitting on either side of the bed studying together. Sanghyuk had met Hongbin’s roommate Youngjae, but he was rarely around. Hongbin said he was a social butterfly and was out a lot with his boyfriend Daehyun. Youngjae seemed cool, and Sanghyuk understood why he and Hongbin got along. Youngjae seemed to have cracked the though nut that was Hongbin, and they were both equally as sarcastic. Sanghyuk had liked him. It was nice to see Hongbin be so open around other people.

Sanghyuk sprawled himself over Hongbin’s bed the moment they got through the door. «I’m tired,» he said. «Come cuddle me.»

Hongbin smiled. He locked the door behind him, dropping his jacket on the floor and shoved off his shoes. Sanghyuk opened his arms at him, but Hongbin ignored it completely, instead dragging off Sanghyuk’s sneakers and grumbling about getting his blanket dirty. Sanghyuk offered his profound apologies, dragging Hongbin down onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms and legs around him like a koala. 

«You’re so warm,» Sanghyuk muttered into Hongbin’s shoulder. 

«It’s not that wierd, considering we’re basically melting into being the same person right now,» said Hongbin, his voice muffled against Sanghyuk’s chest, but he didn’t seem unhappy about it. 

They were indeed very close. Sanghyuk could feel every inch of Hongbin’s against himself, he could feel his breath and his heart beat and his hair tickling his chin. It was nice being this close to Hongbin. They’d cuddled a lot, and there was no shortage on kisses and skinship, but they hadn’t done anything more after the first «date», and Sanghyuk didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. Two weeks wasn’t a long time, but considering they had hooked up when they first met, he had almost expected them to do it again. But at the same time, he didn’t really know how to have sex with boys. Or, he knew how it worked, just not how it would work with Hongbin. Blowjobs were one thing, but the other thing... Sanghyuk didn’t even know if Hongbin wanted to. 

«When does Youngjae get back?» he asked. 

«He’s staying at Daehyun’s tonight, why?»

«Just wondering.»

They fell back into silence. It was comfortable to just lie there, but Sanghyuk had become very aware of just how close Hongbin was. He could feel his muscles through the fabric of his shirt, his lips against his neck and their hips pressed together. It was becoming harder to breathe. He wondered if Hongbin could feel his heart beating faster. 

If Hongbin could feel it or not, he anyways seemed to be reading Sanghyuk’s thoughts. He tilted his head up to to catch Sanghyuk’s bottom lip between his teeth, and Sanghyuk wasted no time pulling Hongbin up further and dipping his tongue into his mouth. Hongbin sighed into the kiss, moving his lips slowly against Sanghyuk, reaching under his shirt to stroke a hand over the side of Sanghyuk’s chest. Sanghyuk cupped his face in his hand and wound the other arm tighter around his back, pulling him closer and playing with the strands of his soft dark hair. It wasn’t rushed, and he didn’t want it to be either. 

«Can we...» said Hongbin breathlessly against his lips, and Sanghyuk mumbled, «Yeah,» and Hongbin freed himself from Sanghyuk’s grasp, sitting up in his lap. 

Hongbin pulled off his shirt and unceremoniously threw it on the floor. «You have to tell me what you want,» he said. «I don’t want to do something you’re not comfortable with.»

«Um...» What did Sanghyuk want? He knew he wanted Hongbin, but he wasn’t sure in what way. «Just- you. Anything you want. I don’t know how-»

«It’s fine. I’ll just-» Hongbin shifted in his lap, and Sanghyuk knew he could probably feel him getting hard beneath him. «You know, I can just- I mean you don’t have to- I know you don’t really-» 

Hongbin seemed unable to finish his sentence, but Sanghyuk understood what he was trying to say. That Sanghyuk didn’t have to do anything, that Hongbin could just suck him off again and that could be it, that he wouldn’t have to do anything «too gay». But Sanghyuk would be just as gay as Hongbin wanted, he’d let Hongbin do anything at this point. «No, I want to,» he started, but he didn’t really know what he was going to say. «Can you just...»

Hongbin seemed to get the idea. «Yeah okay,» he said. He pulled at Sanghyuk’s shirt. «Move.» He manouvered them around, pulling Sanghyuk on top of him. «I want you to fuck me,» he said, and Sanghyuk almost choked on air. He’d almost forgotten how blunt Hongbin was when it came to sex, but Hongbin just ignored him. «Take off your shirt,» he said. 

Sanghyuk obliged, and Hongbin threw that too on the floor, before unbuttoning his own pants. He wiggled out of them, Sanghyuk helping with dragging them off, and he suddenly thought that this was the closest to naked he’d ever seen Hongbin. He swallowed. «Don’t stare,» said Hongbin, amused. «Touch me instead.»

Sanghyuk dove down to kiss him again, running his hands all over Hongbin’s chest and down his sides to his hips. Hongbin put his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck, bending up a leg to wrap around his waist, grinding their hips together. Sanghyuk groaned at the contact, and moved from Hongbin’s lips to mouth at his jaw and his throat. He bit the soft skin and Hongbin whimpered, tightening his grip in Sanghyuk’s hair. Sanghyuk moved to his ear, biting the lobe and licking at the skin below. «Tell me what to do,» he muttered. 

«Right,» said Hongbin. «I’ll have to, uhm- Hold on. Sit up for a second.» He reached for the drawers beside the bed, tugging one open and starting to dig through it. He fished out a single condom which he pressed into Sanghyuk’s hand, and reached around in the bottom of the drawer, also finding a bottle of lube down there. That, however, was not given to Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk stared at the bottle in Hongbin’s hand. «I’ll need prep,» said Hongbin, answering the question Sanghyuk hadn’t asked. «I’ll do it, you can just-»

«No,» Sanghyuk interrupted. «I wanna do it.» He plucked the bottle from Hongbin’s hand, who looked too surprised to resist. 

«You don’t have to. It’s not like with girls...»

«I know. If I wanted to fuck a girl I would’ve,» said Sanghyuk firmly. 

Hongbin still looked unsure. «Alright,» he said hesitantly. 

«It can’t possibly be that hard,» Sanghyuk insisted. 

Hongbin laughed. «I guess not. Now get on with it.»

And Sanghyuk did. He hesitated for half a second, but decided to just go for it, and pulled down Hongbin’s underwear. He tried not to stare. Of course he’d seen guys naked before, but then he’d not been about to fuck them. 

Hongbin got impatient. «If you’re just gonna stare at my dick-»

«It’s just a really great dick,» Sanghyuk mumbled, distracted, fumbling with the lube. 

Hongbin scoffed. «If this is one of your compliments...» 

Sanghyuk looked up to see Hongbin smile, and he quickly bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Hongbin wasn’t having it; he turned to catch Sanghyuk’s lips in a deeper kiss, licking into his mouth and snatching the lube from Sanghyuk’s hands in the process. He opened it with ease and took Sanghyuk’s hand, pouring some liquid onto it. He hissed and dropped the bottle when Sanghyuk immediately wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it a few times. He twisted his hand and Hongbin moaned into his mouth. «Hmph- This is great and all but- can you just- I don’t wanna...» 

Sanghyuk got the message and sat back slightly, nudging Hongbin’s legs further apart to fit better between them. He drizzled more lube onto his fingers and prodded carefully at Hongbin’s entrance. Hongbin seemed to have lost all his remaining patience. «Han Sanghyuk I swear to fucking god if you don’t- Ah!» He began protesting, but Sanghyuk was sliding his index finger all the way in to the knuckle and Hongbin’s words got stuck in his throat. 

Sanghyuk stroked Hongbin’s thigh, his hip, his side with one hand and started to thrust his finger experimentingly, making Hongbin shut his eyes and whimper. «Does it hurt?» asked Sanghyuk nervously. «Am I doing it wrong?»

«No, your fingers are just very long,» panted Hongbin. «You’re definitely not doing it wrong.» Sanghyuk blushed and tried to just focus on the task at hand, and he could see Hongbin grinning at him from the corner of his eye. «You can add another,» said Hongbin after a few moments. Sanghyuk could hear he was trying to keep his voice steady, which made him even more determined. He wanted to make Hongbin loud, make him feel as good as he made Sanghyuk feel. 

He added more lube just to be safe, and pressed two fingers against Hongbin’s entrance, circling a bit before pushing them into him. It was a bit more resistance this time, but he wiggled them in and began to carefully scissor them. Hongbin whined at the movements and wiggled to try to get Sanghyuk’s fingers deeper into him. «You don’t have to be so careful,» he said, «I’m not gonna break.» Sanghyuk wasn’t surprised. Hongbin hadn’t exactly seemed very patient when Sanghyuk had tried to take it slow earlier, so he wouldn’t appreciate it now. 

«Alright,» said Sanghyuk, and without warning began to thrust his two fingers roughly into Hongbin, changing the angles and looking for something, he didn’t know exactly what. Hongbin moaned and pulled Sanghyuk down by the neck to kiss him. Sanghyuk pushed his tongue into his mouth, moving it in time with his fingers. 

«Ah fuck, Sanghyuk, more, more-» Sanghyuk took that as his cue to add a third finger, pushing it in alongside the others, spreading them and circling them around in order to prep Hongbin as much as possible. Hongbin didn’t seem to mind, moaning and sighing when Sanghyuk angled his fingers just right, hitting the spot he so very much wanted him to hit. «There,» he mumbled into Sanghyuk’s mouth, «keep- just-» And Sanghyuk hit the same spot with every thrust of his fingers, rubbing and massaging and going crazy over all the noises Hongbin was making. «Stop,» said Hongbin suddenly. 

Sanghyuk stilled immediately. «What’s wrong?» he asked. He still couldn’t help being concerned, searching Hongbin’s face for any pain or uncomfort. All he found was blissful laughter. 

«Nothing, dumbass,» he said, rolling his eyes fondly. «You’re gonna make me come, and I don’t want that before I’ve had your dick in me.» 

Sanghyuk let out a shaky breath. «Right,» he said, swallowing. He withdrew his fingers from Hongbin and picked up the comdom that had fallen onto the floor, fiddling with the packaging and trying to rip it open. He struggled a bit because of the slippery lube on his fingers, but he managed eventually, and put it on. Hongbin had sat up and was pouring lube into his own hand. Sanghyuk opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but Hongbin shut him up by gripping his cock and smearing lube all over the shaft. Sanghyuk hissed, and Hongbin stroked him a few times before lying back and pulling Sanghyuk on top of him. 

«Fuck me,» he said. «Now. Just do it.» 

Sanghyuk pressed a kiss to the corner of Hongbin’s mouth, then guided his dick to his entrance and started to push in slowly. He knew Hongbin might want him to go faster, but he didn’t want to hurt him either. One part of him wanted to just give in and shove himself into Hongbin right away, but he restrained himself the best he could. Maybe Hongbin would have preffered that part of him though, because after just a few seconds he pushed Sanghyuk off of him, sat up, and wrestled them around until he was on top. «This is taking way too long,» was all he said, before he took Sanghyuk’s cock in his hand, positioned it at his entrance, and sank right down on it, making Sanghyuk moan in surprise. 

Hongbin let out a relieved sigh, and Sanghyuk didn’t know what to do with himself. Being inside Hongbin felt way better than he thought it would; Hongbin was grinding his hips down and it was all so tight and hot and Sanghyuk’s eyes crossed at the feeling. Hongbin supported himself by leaning his palms on Sanghyuk’s chest and started to lift up and down, grinding on Sanghyuk’s cock and moaning with his mouth fallen open. 

Sanghyuk grabbed Hongbin’s hips and helped Hongbin move, groaning when Hongbin clenched around him. Hongbin kept moving faster, harder, but it wasn’t enough, it felt like chasing an itch that Sanghyuk couldn’t reach. «Ah, fuck, Hongbin, I don’t know how- you feel so good-»

«Huh, you have to help me,» said Hongbin breathlessly. «I can’t- I can’t reach- It’s not enough, more, please-» He clenched his fists against Sanghyuk’s collarbones, a look on his face Sanghyuk couldn’t read, but it was enough to understand what he wanted. Hongbin had never wanted to take anything slow. He wanted it fast and hard and right away. 

Sanghyuk let go of any control he might have had, managing to flip them over in the tight space of the single bed, and let his instincts take over. He pushed Hongbin down into the mattress with a flat hand on his chest, pulled his legs apart and started fucking into him roughly. Hongbin moaned and whimpered and wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s back, digging his nails into the skin and pulling his hair harshly. Sanghyuk buried his face in his neck and nibbled at the sensitive skin there, sucking and biting, making sure to leave marks. 

Hongbin wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, moving with his thrusts, moaning low into his ear and making Sanghyuk more turned on by the second. «You’re so fucking good, you know that?» Hongbin muttered into his hair. «You fuck me so good, fuck, ah, harder, please-» 

And Sanghyuk, wanting to be so good for Hongbin, complied. He sat back on his heels, gripping Hongbin’s hips and thrusting into him harder and faster. The change of angle made Hongbin throw his head back, and Sanghyuk made sure to keep hitting the same spot with every thrust, feeling a sense of pride when it made Hongbin’s eyes roll back in his head. «Are you close?» asked Hongbin breathlessly. 

Sanghyuk could only nod, he felt like he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence at this point. Close wasn’t even the word for it; Hongbin was so good and tight and warm around him and he felt like he was about to explode into a million pieces. Hongbin took one of his hands in his own and squeezed it, saying, «Good. Come inside of me,» and Sanghyuk wasn’t about to deny Hongbin anything, at least not that. He bent down to catch Hongbin’s lips in a kiss that was meant to be sweet, but Hongbin was having none of it and sucked Sanghyuk’s tongue into his mouth, stroking the back of his neck and squeezing his legs around his hips. «So good,» he muttered into his mouth. «You’re so good to me, such a good boy, fucking me so good,» and Sanghyuk shuddered, spilling into the condom with a low groan against Hongbin’s neck. 

He wasted no time reaching down to tug at Hongbin’s cock, and all it took was a couple of quick strokes and Hongbin was coming all over his hand with a moan in his ear. 

For a few seconds they just stayed there, breathing softly and not moving, but Sanghyuk was starting to feel slightly icky. He got up, carefully pulling out of Hongbin who still didn’t move, and threw the condom in the trash, looking for some tissues. He found a box of Kleenex on the desk and wiped down the both of them before lying down next to Hongbin, snuggling into his side and pulling the blanket over them. 

«That was pretty gay, don’t you think?» said Hongbin, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Sanghyuk sighed. «You ruined the moment,» he grumbled. «But yes. It was very gay.» He buried his face in Hongbin’s neck and inhaled his scent. «You drive me so fucking crazy, you know that?»

«I’m glad,» said Hongbin, and Sanghyuk could hear the shy smile in his voice. 

«So now you’re all shy? Just a minute ago you were demanding for me to fuck you harder.»

Hongbin hit him in the arm. «Shut up you little shit, now you’re the one ruining the moment.»

«Can I stay here?» said Sanghyuk after a while. «I just, you know, there’s no point going back to my dorm when your roommate’s not here anyways.»

«As long as that’s the only reason,» said Hongbin amused. 

«I mean, it’s kind of late. I don’t wanna walk home and risk getting kidnapped or anything.»

Hongbin laughed. «I wouldn’t want that. Who would I cuddle with then?»

«Exactly! I think I’ll just have to stay.»

«Hmm, sleeping over at your boyfriend’s dorm, in the same bed... Sure it isn’t too gay for you?»

«No homo, right? Also, I didn’t know cuddling was more gay than sex.»

Hongbin hummed. «You’re right. Seems like you’ve already passed that level of gayness then. But you’ll have to be the little spoon,» he said, turning to wrap his arms around Sanghyuk, who didn’t mind being the little spoon at all. Sanghyuk had never felt this content, and he thought he would be just as gay as anyone wanted him to be, if that meant he could be with Hongbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall this turned out way more fluffy than i thought it would, it’s seriously just a lot of fluff, how did i even write this


End file.
